twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseluck/Roseluck and Shipping
Shipping in the RP's a sensitive topic. It seems like it's all that some people want to do. Others are violently opposed. My feelings towards it have changed over time, and I think this is a good opportunity to talk about it. Let's use categories. I'm not going to attack anyone that likes shipping RP. This is not an article about whether I think shipping belongs in Twitterponies It's intended to be an answer to, "Can I ship with Roseluck?". Short answer: don't set your heart on shipping with Roseluck. She will reject you as soon as she detects your intents. If you're curious about why and what I do like, read on. Flirting is Fun, No Romance Required This is new Roseluck. Old Roseluck tried flirting. It always ended with having to apologize via DM when they thought I wanted a mate. It's made me sad for a long time because it's fun, but constantly telling people "no" is not. Roseluck ought to be able to say, "You're cute!" without implying, "Take me to dinner!". Likewise, it'd be great if a stallion would compliment Roseluck's mane from time to time without expecting it to mean she'll be his forever. Real life doesn't work that way, and RP shouldn't either. If I have to avoid any form of compliments towards stallions, it makes things less fun. So feel free to send Roseluck a wink, she'll turn on the charm. But don't expect it to turn into a date. Think about how people act in real life. No one spends a whole hour doing nothing but flirting unless they're pretty serious. But no one can rationally expect, "That's a cute hairdo" to mean, "My love for you burns brighter than a thousand suns." Somewhere between there is what I want from time to time. Seek Reasons For Shipping, Prefer Friendship I think the most common reason people ship is they want to have a reliable RP buddy. That's a bad reason to ship. For romance, you need an RP buddy that is very compatible and understanding of your needs, just like real life. You need to be able to tell them "no". You need to be able to say, "Let's do this instead." And they need to accept when you say that without drama. You can't tell if the other person has these qualities when you first meet, and setting up any form of RP romance means you'll feel obligated to not find out. You don't need to ship with Roseluck to get a conversation with her. I'm AFK often and miss mentions a lot, but in general I try not to ignore anypony. I especially like giving a conversation to new ponies with few followers. In that way, Roseluck's already a consistent RP buddy for you. No shipping required! The only valid reason for shipping is, "I trust the other player and I think we will have more fun if we have a romantic RP with each other." I don't want to play romance. So I'm never going to say that about another pony. But I /do/ enjoy strong friendships. Want one? Visit Roseluck once or twice a week and show me you are fun and can be trusted. DMs Are Pro Tools Maybe you want to take Roseluck out to a nice dinner that /looks/ romantic as a sign of friendship, no strings attached. Maybe your character will have a funny reaction to being rejected. Send me a DM and explain your intents. I don't want to be rejecting a new stallion once a week, so I might say "no". Or I might suggest something different. Pitching a fit that I said no will only make me more confident I made the right decision. I'd really rather prefer to /not/ have to RP rejections, so be open. Have Fun! That's what this is about; RP is about having fun. There's a player behind every pony, and part of having fun is finding players that like what you like. This player likes flirting and doesn't want to ship. We'll get along better if you respect this. If that doesn't sit well with you, find another player to RP with. Category:Blog posts